


The Equal of Family

by Onlymystory



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Again tags are hard, BAMF!Buck, Buck comes with a past, Couch Sex, Getting Together, Hostage Situations, M/M, Mouthy bottoms and needy tops, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: “Check him for a wire,” commands Russo.“Get backup here,” comes the order over the comms. “Everyone we can spare.”“That won’t be necessary,” says Buck as the associates come towards him. He points to the two cameras, one button and one in his hair at the edge of his hairline. “I can show you where the cameras are. The earpiece I have will pick up the conversation nicely.”Or the one where Buck grew up as the favorite son of one of the Five Families of the Cosa Nostra. And he doesn't like others playing in his sandbox.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 533





	The Equal of Family

**Author's Note:**

> My brain went, so what if Buck’s got this secret past as a badass like I’ve been writing, but he’s not actually one of the good guys?  
> Title is from The Godfather: :“Friendship is everything. Friendship is more than talent. It is more than the government. It is almost the equal of family.- Don Corleone” It just seemed perfect for the 118 and for Buck.  
> Bless Buck for having a name that perfectly lends itself to a secret last name. Evan Buckley ____. Oh it just makes for so many deliciously fun possibilities.

Buck talks a lot about his 1.0 versus 2.0 self, but he’s really not all that insecure or unsure of who he is. In fact, he’d argue he knows exactly who he is. Better than most. 

But the illusion of change is important, because someday, someone is going to find out who he is. And he’d kind of like them to already have proof that a man can change. 

He’s made a home for himself here in Los Angeles, made a family at the 118, and he’ll hold onto that with everything he is. 

After the last few months, everything has calmed down a degree or two. The calls are simple, nothing too intense. He spends more and more time with Eddie and Christopher. Thinks yeah, this is who I am. 

* * *

Bobby’s stressed. 

Buck can see it. Hen can see it. Hell, everyone can see it. 

“What’s going on?” asks Buck, after a Thursday pasta night in which Bobby burnt the garlic bread, made a salad by opening a bag, and used jarred alfredo sauce. Usually, Bobby won’t even make alfredo sauce. Calls it an American bastardization of Italian food. 

He’s not wrong.

But Buck doesn’t think he’s ever seen Bobby use a sauce out of a jar. So he asks.

“Athena has a case,” offers Bobby.

“Okay?”

“It’s dangerous. There have been threats.”

“She won’t drop it?” asks Hen.

“Says what kind of a cop would she be, to run at a threat. People need to understand they aren’t immune to the law.” Bobby shakes his head. “It just doesn’t feel like a normal case.”

* * *

It’s not. 

Buck makes a point to “pop in” on the precinct. Offers Athena a good cup of coffee and snoops when she isn’t looking.

He doesn’t like the names he sees. 

Worse, he knows that the cops don’t know these names and won’t be looking in the right places. 

It’s going to get worse before it gets better.

* * *

When the news comes, Eddie and Buck are at Athena and Bobby’s for dinner. Buck’s not really sure when everyone decided he and Eddie were a couple--especially since they haven’t even begun that conversation, but they get invited as a duo to most things nowadays. 

Dinner’s nearly over when detectives show up at the door to tell Athena that May’s been taken hostage and a ransom demand has been made.

Athena breaks.

Bobby shuts down.

The air is palpable with the tension of guilt and blame. 

* * *

“Let me take the ransom money,” says Buck, working hard to sound like his typical eager beaver, doesn’t always think things through self. 

Athena--and the assigned detectives--shake their heads. “We can’t let you do that, kid, even if it is a brave offer.”

“Look, you just said these guys must have a mole in the department, which means no cop can do this drop. That means a civilian. The odds are good that they know who Bobby and Michael are, so they’re out. But we dress at the fire station, so it’s not obvious that Bobby works here, let alone who any of us are.” Buck can tell they’re starting to listen to him. Good. Now he just has to get them the rest of the way. “If something goes wrong, I’m at the very least a trained first responder. I’m not going to do something completely stupid if pushed. And if, God forbid, this all goes to shit, I can do triage on the scene.”

Eddie frowns. “By that logic, I should go. I’m the one who’s been in a war zone and I’m an actual trained medic, with more advanced training than you.”

“No!” snaps Buck. Too fast, too fast, calm that shit down. “I just...Eddie, you have Christopher.”

“You say that like you don’t have people who want you coming back alive,” says Eddie and he gives Buck that look he’s been throwing around for weeks. The one that Buck knows means I want more and I’m scared to ask but at some point, there’s going to be a line that one of us breaks.

“I know I do,” he says softly, reaching an arm around Eddie’s shoulders. Buck allows himself a brief moment to relish in the way Eddie softens at his touch. “But it’s not the same and everyone in here knows it.”

If he does get to take the money, he thinks, the small perk is that he won’t have to come up with words to explain his past to Eddie. The hardest part will get taken care of for him.

“Can we get a minute, Buck?” says Athena. He can hear that it’s not a question. 

Eddie follows him into the next room, where Buck pours both of them a fresh cup of coffee. 

“I cannot believe you!” hisses Eddie. “How can you voluntarily walk into a situation like that?”

Buck stares. Waits.

“I know, I know, it's not just a stranger and we walk into dangerous situations all the time, but this is different, Buck. You know this is different.” Eddie runs a hand through his hair. “Just, what are you thinking, Buck?”

Buck pushes himself away from the counter, leaning in so he can put his hands on Eddie’s shoulders, bringing them as close together as he dares. Eddie’s fear is palpable, his scent intoxicating, and the look in his eyes makes Buck want to say forget the whole thing. But he can’t. So. “I thought, what if it was Christopher,” he says, his tone as gentle but firm as he can make it. “And then there wasn’t really anything else to consider.”

“I hate you,” says Eddie, blinking away the tears that threaten. “Just a little bit.”

“No, baby,” says Buck. “You really don’t.”

They’re interrupted by the others coming into the kitchen. Buck doesn’t really move, just turns his head to acknowledge their entrance and shifts ever so slightly to engage in the conversation.

“Okay,” says the detective. “We’re sending you in.”

“Only if you’re sure, Buck,” confirms Bobby. His voice sounds like it could break, that combination of desperation and knowing this is the kind of thing you’re not allowed to ask for.

Buck nods. “I’m sure.” He senses, rather than sees Eddie deflate next to him.

They go over the plan--Buck’s going in with a couple of cameras and a microphone. He’s given instruction on what to do if he’s searched, since the likelihood is high. They should be expecting a wire. And when everything’s been covered and the deadline is looming, Athena silences the others and looks Buck in the eye.

“Thank you, Buck. This goes above and beyond what anyone could ever dream of asking. You have an incredible heart, Evan Buckley.”

Buck hugs her and gives off a patented charmer smile. “If I can survive high school in Brooklyn, this should be easy.”

“Buck,” says Athena.

“I thought you were from Pennsylvania,” says Bobby.

“Maddie moved there with Doug,” he makes a face. He’s still pissed he wasn’t able to deal with that himself, but then, Maddie had insisted. “But we grew up in New York City.”

The detectives are putting the last of the plans together, and from the sound of the car that just pulled up, the money’s arrived. Buck sees Eddie’s hands clench out of the corner of his eye. He turns, shutting out the rest of them, and turns back to Eddie.

“Hey. Eddie, look at me.”

“What?” Eddie’s voice is gruff, the level of worry he usually reserves for Christopher clearly evident.

“I’m coming back,” says Buck.

“How do you know?” asks Eddie and his eyes are pleading.

Buck answers by kissing him, using his teeth to nip at Eddie’s bottom lip, teasing until Eddie opens up for him and he can take the kiss deeper. When they finally pull apart, everyone else is awkwardly looking away--well, Michael is actually mouthing ‘finally’--and Eddie gives the tiniest little sigh against Buck’s lips. 

“We,” says Buck, making sure the promise is clear in his voice, “have unfinished business.”

* * *

The restaurant set for the exchange makes Buck want to laugh. It’s an old school Italian style joint. Not the real thing, but the sort you set up for tourists, with oversized portions and nothing that tastes like it came anywhere near your mother’s kitchen. 

May’s sitting in a booth, hands and feet tied, her back pressed up the wall. She’s clearly been crying, terrified as one would expect, but her eyes spit fire. She’s so distinctly Athena’s daughter in high pressure moments. Buck actually chuckles under his breath. 

Two men guard the door. One escorts him in and joins the two doormen once Buck is standing in front of the table with those in charge. He counts at least seven others in the room, besides the four at the table and the one with a gun pointed at May. From the comm in his ear, he hears the detectives seeing the same. “Shit,” comes the voice in his ear. “Is that who I think it is?”

Buck does his best to tune them out and steps forward to set the briefcase on the table. 

“I thought Russo was dead,” hisses the voice in his ear.

Athena’s voice sounds next. “Who’s Russo?”

“Andy Russo,” says the first detective. “Acting crime boss for the Colombo crime family.”

Buck can practically feel the tension flooding into Athena. “If I had known I was investigating one of the Five, I would have handed over this case.” She makes a choking sound over the earpiece. “Oh god, May!”

Buck ignores all of them. Stands steady in front of the table. 

“Check him for a wire,” commands Russo.

“Get back up here,” comes the order over the comms. “Everyone we can spare.”

“That won’t be necessary,” says Buck as the associates come towards him. He points to the two cameras, one button and one in his hair at the edge of his hairline. “I can show you where the cameras are. The earpiece I have will pick up the conversation nicely.”

And with that, he finds the comms go silent in an instant. The room quiets as the semi-relaxed guards come to attention. 

Russo stays calm, to which Buck gives him a touch of credit. The man did earn his position after all. Even if he is overreaching. 

“What the fuck, Buckley?!” hisses Athena. The fact that she can’t come in there and wring his neck is probably killing her. 

“Buu..buck?” whimpers May and Buck spares her a smile.

“I’m afraid the young lady has nothing to do with this,” says Buck, his tone deceptively pleasant. “So please, let her go.”

Russo leans forward. “What’s to stop me from having you both shot, taking the money, and throwing your bodies out on the street?”

Buck grins. All disturbing Cheshire cat and none of the charm. “You could. But Daddy would be so unhappy. And then he’d have to fly out here and he just hates that. He’s really not a fan of air travel.”

“Kid, unless your daddy has a couple billion he wants to throw at us to make you go away in the next five minutes, the people listening in on this conversation will be scraping you two off the floor,” snaps Russo. 

“Oh I’m so sorry,” drawls Buck. “I forgot to introduce myself.”

“BUCK!” snaps Athena.

“Don’t do that,” says one detective.

Bobby and Eddie both make strangled noises.

“I’m Evan,” he says, reaching out a hand to Russo. “Evan Buckley Mancuso. My dad calls me Evan. But my friends just call me Buck.”

And now, now he gets the response he’s been waiting for. On the comms, Bobby asks the question. “Who’s Buck’s dad?”

He can hear the rapid fire clicking on the keyboard in the van, telling him the detectives are suddenly pulling up everything they can find on him. There’s plenty. Before he moved out to LA--with the agreement from his father that as long as he kept an eye on things and was willing to step in if absolutely necessary, he could be free to live his life--he made enough of a name for himself. Someone had to keep the family in order until his Dad got out of prison. 

“Evan Buckley Mancuso,” says the detective, clearly reading from his monitor. “Son of Michael Mancuso--fuuuck--arrested but never convicted on multiple counts of assault, racketeering, and suspected of at least eight murders. Heir apparent to the Bonanno family throne.”

“Jesus, Buck,” says Bobby, his voice weak.

In the restaurant, the cold that sweeps through is palpable. Every bit of Russo’s confidence vanishes in an instant. Buck can see three of the associates working towards the back door. The others look like they want to run just as fast. 

“Mancuso…” stammers Russo. “So your father is…”

“That’s right,” says Buck with a low growl. “You overstepped Russo. I mean, don’t get me wrong, everyone expected you to take your shot once they put Allie Boy away. The families have no issue with that. You earned your place after all. But California isn’t part of your territory.”

He turns and gestures at the guard next to May. “Now would be a wonderful time to untie the young lady and help her to the door.” Buck waits as his order, because it sure as hell wasn’t a request, is obeyed. When May is freed and standing on her own, he steps over to her for a moment, not at all worried about turning his back to those in the room. Not a soul will lift their guns now, of that he’s certain. He brushes her hair back and swipes away a few tears, giving her a reassuring smile. “It’s okay, May. Your mom’s in a van in the alley. Just go out the front door and to the left. I’m sure she’s already on her way to meet you.”

May sniffles and looks uncertainly at Buck, but she’s still a teenager and a girl who needs her mother, so she’s out the door as fast as she can manage. 

Once gone, Buck turns back to Russo. “Now, here’s the deal. Zio Cefalu has been busy ever since Frank got his dumbass shot and killed. But he’s not real happy with you and your boys these days.”

“Please,” begs Russo. “How can I make my apologies?”

Buck smirks. “No one’s in the mood to start a war. They’re costly and time-consuming and frankly, boring. So, I’m going to leave this room with the money I brought in. You,” he makes a gesture to emphasize that he means the plural you, “will sit here very nicely and wait for the police to come in, where you will be arrested on charges of kidnapping and illegal weapons possession. You will be model citizens while serving your time. And when you are done, Dad and Zio have graciously agreed to allow you a peaceful retirement.”

Russo’s nodding vigorously. Buck ignores him, picks up the briefcase of cash, and makes his way back out the front door.

The police and FBI swarm through it after him. 

* * *

Outside, he’s met with disbelieving stares.

“Buck,” says Bobby. “Evan. You...you’re…”

Eddie doesn’t say a word. 

She’s holding May tight, but Athena’s clearly warring with herself as to what she wants to say, what she wants to ask. Then…”Which one? Which one of you comes into my home and babysits my kids and works alongside my husband?”

“Buck,” he answers. “Evan stayed in New York City. I made a choice, Athena. A choice to be someone else. Tonight doesn’t change that for me.” He grimaces slightly. “I understand if it does for you.”

Athena shakes her head. Slowly. Cautiously. “I made a choice to continue my investigation, even after my family was threatened. That unnecessary risk is on me. And I wouldn’t have my daughter back without you. So no Buck, tonight doesn’t change that for me.”

* * *

“What about you?” Buck asks Eddie, when they’re back at his apartment, away from the dozens of questions and the swarms of police. 

“What about me?”

“Do you still see me as the same guy? As Buck?”

Eddie shakes his head. “No.”

Buck hesitates. “Eddie, I…”

“If, god forbid, someone threatened Christopher, would you let it get this far?” 

And oh. Oh that’s what Eddie means. For a second Buck thought he had read Eddie completely wrong, that everything he thought he knew was a lie. But this is different. He steps closer to Eddie.

Eddie steps back. His back’s against the couch, nowhere else to go. Eddie’s eyes never lose Buck’s, dark with want, and his legs fall open, the invitation clear. 

Buck steps between them, lets his hands work Eddie’s belt and jeans open without ever breaking his gaze. “They’d be dead before they finished making the first threat.” He slides his hand down the front of Eddie’s briefs, teases his thumb across the wet tip of Eddie’s cock.

“Is that what your dad taught you?” asks Eddie, voice hoarse.

“He taught me to be the best,” replies Buck, shoving Eddie’s underwear just low enough that his cock springs free. It’s a little bit obscene, Buck thinks, the way they’re both still clothed, just Eddie’s dick out and in his hand, hard and leaking. He still doesn’t look away from Eddie. “He taught me to obey an order and do what’s right for the family.”

“Get me off,” orders Eddie and fuck if that doesn’t go straight to Buck’s cock. It’s intoxicating, the way Eddie knows that Buck could kill him and get away with it, knows what kind of a person Buck used to be. The way Eddie takes that knowledge and turns it. Buck’s doing all the work and he doesn’t care. Anything Eddie wants, he’ll give.

He wraps his hand around Eddie’s dick, working in steady upward strokes, the tiniest flick of his wrist at the end of each. Eddie puts a hand on his wrist, stills his motion.

Buck stops. 

“This feels like Buck,” says Eddie. “I want to feel both of you.”

Buck grins, feral and greedy in the same moment. He turns Eddie around in a smooth motion, makes quick work of their clothes. Eddie’s naked body is intoxicating and Buck can’t wait to look his fill another time. 

A quick reach into an end table drawer has his fingers slick and he works one steadily inside Eddie, keeping up his painstakingly slow strokes on Eddie’s cock. Eddie keens beautifully at the touch, rocks back as Buck adds another finger, grows more eager with the third. “It’s enough,” he says breathlessly, when Buck crooks his fingers just right. 

“Almost,” says Buck, twisting his fingers slightly.

“No,” demands Eddie. “I said it’s enough.”

And fuck if that tone doesn’t do insane things to Buck’s thoughts. He slicks himself up and pushes in, an inch at a time, doing his best not to come at the first moment of experiencing Eddie for the first time. 

He sets one hand on the back edge of the couch just to give himself leverage as he works his dick in and out of Eddie’s ass. 

Eddie slaps his hand. “You want support, you use me.”

Buck moves, grips Eddie’s neck in his hands, in love with the way it splays across Eddie’s skin. Eddie’s hands come up behind, holding steady at the back of Buck’s neck and pulling him infinitesimally closer. “That’s it,” pants Eddie. “Just you and me, Buck.”

He’s gorgeous, bossy as hell even as his body begs for more. 

Buck tries to make it last, but he’s every bit as desperate and every time Eddie tells him faster and harder and fuck me like you mean it, his breath quickens and his hips shudder and lose their rhythm. It’s only moments before he’s working himself faster, pounding into Eddie, closer and closer to the edge.

“Yes, yes, oh fuck!” shouts Eddie. “Come on, Buck, do it, come inside me.”

Buck’s hand clenches around Eddie’s neck, the skin turning red and comes harder than he ever has. 

“Finish it,” demands Eddie, and Buck does, pulling his dripping cock out, turning Eddie, and dropping to his knees just in time for Eddie to come all over his face. Buck licks his lips, gets pulled up and finally, finally gets his second taste of Eddie’s lips that night. 

“I don’t care who you are,” says Eddie between kisses and directing them up the stairs and to Buck’s bed. “As long as you know where you belong.” 

**Author's Note:**

> All of the mafia names are real mafia bosses. I don’t actually know anything about how the mob actually works. I’m pretty sure they would’ve shot Buck in real life and been happy to start a war.  
> I hope these little bits of badass!Buck are enough. I always feel like the legend is better than the reality in stories, so I never like to go so in detail that it seems impossible or boring.  
> Also, I dunno how in character it is for Eddie to be super into a deadly Buck, but I mean, it’s fun to write. Besides, who doesn’t want to fuck a bad boy once in a while?  
> Please send up a prayer as I joined the ranks of the unemployed thanks to COVID-19 layoffs today. Or you know, you can pay me to write you specific fanfic requests.


End file.
